Hero Up
by Seto Atlas
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Mysterious Portrait". Serenity and Mokuba are Kidnapped and it's up to Seto and Joey to save them. But can they put their diffencess aside and save their siblings. find out by reading and Reviewing!
1. Summer Vacation

Hero Up

Chapter 1

Summer Vacation

In New Domino City everyone was celebrating the last day of school. "Man I thought summer vacation would never get here."Joey said in excitement. Everyone laughed at Joey's remark. "So does anyone have any plans yet?" asked Tea. "All the plans I have are helping grandpa with the shop." Yugi said shrugging.

` "Well I know what I'm gonna do with Seto." Serenity said dreamingly. Joey groaned and said "What's that?" Serenity smiled and said "I'm gonna help him with his company." Mokuba nodded and said "He agreed, which is weird." Joey only grunted and said "I bet that moneybags is up to something." Serenity gave her brother a glare then said angerly "Joey you know I love Seto and he loves me so why don't you back off and be nice for ounce!" There was silence for a moment as the group walked to the game shop.

Later Mokuba was entering Kaiba Corporation saying hello to the secretary Mokuba asked "Is nissama busy?" The lady shook her head and said "No he's not busy you can go on ahead Mokuba." Mokuba thanked her and walked in Seto's office. Hey Seto I'm back from Yugi's, need some help Seto?" Mokuba asked walking to his desk. Seto wore a blue suit with a white tie his shoes were black leather. "Thanks Mookie, give this to the secretary before you leave." Seto said handing his little brother some papers.

"You know you should thank me for putting you and Serenity together, you guys are like "Beauty and the Beast." Mokuba said mentioning the party they had a few month ago for solving the Mysterious Portrait mystery.

Seto chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "You never did tell me why you set us up and locked Wheeler in the living room." he said giving Mokuba a smirk. "What can I say you two are meant to be together.

Mokuba then sat on the couch then asked "So when is Serenity gonna start working Seto?" Seto looked up from his computer and said "Tomorrow why," Mokuba shrugged then said "Oh I just wanted to know." Seto shrugged then asked "How was the last day of school?" Mokuba looked his shoes as he said "It was okay." Mokuba then got up off the couch picked up the papers Seto said to give to the secretary then left saying he'd see him at home.

Little did Mokuba know that he was being watched by someone behind the bushes as he got in the limo. "Just wait Seto Kaiba I'll have my vengeance on you soon."

A/N:Oh we have someone suspicious behind those bushes can you guess who it is? Well he's not in the show so you must wait to find out.


	2. The First Day at Kaiba Corparation

Hero Up

Chapter 2

First Day at Kaiba Corporation

At the Wheeler home the siblings were eating dinner. "Serenity are you sure you'll be fine at your new job?" Joey asked worryingly. Serenity giggled and said "I'll be fine Joey you should know Seto would never hurt me besides I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself." Joey sighed "I guess your right you are growing up as a young lady, okay I trust you."

Serenity hugged Joey the said "Thanks Joey, so what are you doing tomorrow?" Serenity said as she put her plate in the sink. "I'm going to the game shop I need a new card for my deck." Serenity nodded then went to her room.

"Seto never said what I had to wear tomorrow I call him when I finish this last chapter in my book." When Serenity did finish she called the Kaiba Mansion. It rung a few times until Mokuba asked "Hello?" Serenity's heart sanked she hoped Seto would answer but Mokuba was okay too. "Mokuba I hope I didn't interrupt anything important I just wanted to know what I have to wear tomorrow." Mokuba smiled when he heard Serenity's voice. " No you didn't interrupt anything important I was just playing my video games." Serenity sighed in relief then said "Then can you tell me what I need to wear I'm nervous."

Mokuba laughed then said "It's okay all you need to wear is a gray or black skirt and the shirt must go with the skirt, it's kinda like church clothes if you know what I mean." Serenity nodded then said "I got it thanks Mokuba your a life saver." Mokuba shrugged then said "It's okay." All of a sudden Seto popped in Serenity's head."So wears Seto?"

"He's at work still for last minute paper work." Mokuba said playing with his fingers. "Okay I'll let you go I've got to find that suit you mentioned." Serenity hung up and started looking through her closet for the clothes. Serenity then pulled out just the right garment she was looking for "Perfect, it's just what Mokuba said it should be."

She then closed her closet door and hung the clothes on her computer desk. When she looked at her pink alarm clock it read 5:45. "I still have a lot of time to check my emails and watch a movie with Joey." Serenity said to herself as she turned on her computer.

When the computer popped up the screen saver was a picture of her and Joey at the game shop. Serenity then pulled up her email and found out she got a email from Seto Kaiba himself. " I wonder why he's sending me an email." She clicked on it and started reading. "_Serenity I want you to show up at 6'clock and good luck on the first day. Sincerely Seto Kaiba._

"Well that makes me less nervous I wonder what he'll put me as Secretary, I guess I won't find out till tomorrow." She then checked the rest of her emails then joined Joey for tonight's movie.

The next day Serenity woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Serenity then got up got and brought her under garments to her bathroom. When she came out she started getting dressed. When she got to the kitchen she made herself breakfast then got the keys to sedan and left.

When she got to Kaiba Corporation she headed to the secretary's desk. "Um excuse me I'm Serenity Wheeler." Serenity said nervously. "Ah, Serenity here you are." the secretary said checking for the list of new workers on the clip board. "Just to the elevator and Mr. Kaiba's office is on the 30th floor." the Secretary said pointing to the elevator. Serenity bowed in respect said thanks then headed toward the elevator.

A/N: I hoped you like this chapter and please review you might could give me ideas if you like.


	3. Keeping an Eye on You

Hero Up

Chapter 3

Keeping an Eye on You

As she entered the elevator Serenity gave a sigh of relief. "Stay calm I'm not out of the woods yet, there's still Seto." The elevator stopped at the 20th floor. When the doors opened a man walked in and pushed a floor button. "Good morning." Serenity said sweetly. "Good morning to you too, my guess you're new here." Serenity nodded saying "How do you know?" The man smiled as he said "Your shaking and I haven't seen you around here."

"Well your right." she said shrugging. The elevator stopped again and the man exited the elevator. The elevator continued finally coming to the 30th floor. As Serenity walked to the door to Seto's office she took a deep breath then knocked on the door. "Come in." Seto said gruffly. Serenity entered seeing Mokuba on the couch and Seto looking up from his computer. Serenity examined the room as she walked in. The room was painted dark blue with two desks a couch Mokuba sitting on and a Seto Kaiba waiting for her to come to the desk.

When she stopped at his desk she waited for the reply he was going to give her. Seto cleared his throat then said "Miss Wheeler I have looked over your school records and you seem to have perfect grades and a good personality meaning your background." Mokuba was smiling with an open mouth knowing what this meant.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba." Serenity said bowing in respect. Seto held his hand up meaning that he wasn't done yet. "With such high grades I'm putting you at that desk to take care of papers I have signed. Now I don't leave important work to just anyone, only people with high grades like yours can someone work in this kind of field, I trust you don't lose one single paper you stamp of approval, got it?"

Serenity bowed and said "Yes Mr. Kaiba." Seto nodded then asked "Any questions?" Serenity nodded then asked "What do I do with papers after I stamp them?" Seto looked at Mokuba who was nodding then looked back at Serenity. "Mokuba will bring the stamped work to the Secretary, If that is all you can get to work."

Serenity quietly walked to the desk and started to stamp the paper work. Seto kept an eye on Serenity. "She's doing well." Seto said to himself as he signed work for new duel cards to be made.

Serenity got dome with the first stack in just a few minutes. Mokuba then got up off the couch to send the first stack to the secretary out front. When it came her lunch hour she ate her peanut butter sandwich with a few of some rice balls. The intercom on Seto's phone came on with the secretary saying sir you have phone call on line one.

While Seto picked up the phone and began a private conversation with another company Mokuba walked to Serenity's desk and said "You doing great Serenity I believe you could work that fast."

Serenity thanked Mokuba then got back to work. When the day was over Serenity drove home. "That wasn't so bad for the first day." she said to herself.

When she parked her convertible she went inside and saw Joey watching television. "Hey sis did moneybags give you a hard time?" Serenity sat on the couch as she said "No we barley talked to each other but my first day went great."

"So do you have to work again tomorrow?" asked Joey "No, I'm off tomorrow but I do get to have lunch with Mokuba tomorrow." Serenity sighed . "What's the matter sis?" Joey asked worried. "Just tired Joey." Serenity said as she also repeated as she got up to go to her room.

A/N:I hope you enjoyed this chater next chapter up tomorrow!


	4. Serenity and Seto's Nightmare

Hero Up

Chapter 4

Serenity and Seto's Nightmare

After watching a movie with Joey Serenity left to go to her room. "I'm going to bed Joey see you tomorrow." Serenity then put on her pajamas then went to bed. The next thing she knew she was chained down. "Where am I?" Serenity asked as she looked around. When she spotted a person she was shocked. "Seto!" But things didn't look good for him either. Seto was tied to an anchor and talking to somebody wearing a mask. The next thing she knew she saw the masked man push him in the water. "SETO! She yelled as she saw him sink to the bottom with tears in her eyes.

Serenity then jolted awake screaming. Joey then broke down the door. "Sis are alright?" he asked. Joey was in his pajamas as well. "Yeah Joey I'm just a bad dream." Serenity said taking deep breaths. "Do you want to talk about it?" Joey said as he sat on the bed. Serenity nodded then started explaining the dream she had.

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion Seto was having a dream himself. "Why am I tied to an anchor?" Seto asked himself. "For revenge." came a mysterious voice. Seto then spotted a masked man standing in front of him. "You better untie me before I call the police!" Seto commanded angerly. "I don't think so." the masked man said waving a finger. Seto growled then looked around and spotted Serenity chained down. "Why is she involved?" Seto asked himself. Seto looked back at the masked man and said "You better let her go she doesn't deserve the fate your giving me!"

"Your right she doesn't but she is gonna go through a different fate than you are but you are the one that's gonna suffer more!" All of a sudden he looked back at Serenity who had tears in her eyes yelling his name.

"How about I suffer her fate as well." Seto offered. The man smirked then said "Alright, I shall let her go." Then the man pushed the anchor going into the water. As time slowed down he saw glimpse of Serenity with tears in her eyes, he then gave one last smile before falling into the water.

Seto then jolted out of his sleep in deep breaths "Why the heck did I hire her?" Seto said in his mind "It's not like me." Seto then slapped himself. "Of course, when she asked me I saw that she was pleading, I looked in her eyes curse my hormones." Seto then layed back down in his bed and thought about the dream.

"Who was that masked man, what did I do to him and more importantly why was she in in my dream." Seto sighed then said "It's a good thing I won't see her again until Monday." Seto then fell back to sleep. But at his window a mysterious person was smiling evilly. "Enjoy your last night of rest Seto Kaiba cause this will be the last night you shall ever sleep peacefully ever again, I shall end your misery of this world."

The man then jumped off the building and disappeared in the night. Leaving the adventure to begin the next day.

A/N: Yes I know this is short but I left a clue can you guess what it is. Review my lovely people by guesing.


	5. Mysterios Kidnapping

Hero Up

Chapter 5

Mysterious Kidnapping

The next day Serenity was heading to a coffee shop where she would meet up with Mokuba. When she got here she saw Mokuba already seated. "Hi Mokuba !" Serenity yelled to get his attention. Mokuba looked up from his cup of milk. "Hey Serenity over ere!" Mokuba yelled as he waved. When she got situated she ordered her coffee then asked "So Mokuba why did you want to see me?" Mokuba shrugged then said "Can't a person meet up with a friend, is it against the law?"

Serenity laughed at Mokuba's silly question. "I guess so." she answered. A waiter brought her coffee then left. "So how's your brother?" Serenity asked picking up her coffee and taking a sip. Mokuba then looked at his drink with sorrow. Serenity saw this and asked worriedly "Is he alright?" Mokuba sighed then said "He's alright it's just this morning at breakfast I saw that Seto had bags under his eyes and I asked him what was wrong." Serenity got up from her seat then sat beside Mokuba and asked "And?"

Mokuba clutched his drink and said. "He said it was just a bad dream but I'm worried that he will pass out during work today." A tear came down Mokuba's cheek.

"Don't worry Mokuba your brother's strong he won't pass out." Serenity said wiping a tear off his cheek with her finger. "You sure?" asked Mokuba. Serenity nodded. An idea came to her mind and she said "How about you and I keep an eye on him today will that make you feel better?"

Mokuba nodded. After finishing their drinks they headed to Kaiba Corporation. When they got there the two of them headed to Seto's office. "Ready?" she asked him before she knocked. Mokuba nodded. Serenity knocked and waited for Seto's voice. But there was no sound. They looked at each worryingly.

Mokuba opened the door. But when they went in Serenity gasped covering her mouth. "Seto!" Mokuba said in shock. Seto was sitting in his chair motionless looking as though he was in a trance. Mokuba ran to Seto listening for any sign of a heartbeat. "He's heart is barley beating we need to get him home." Mokuba said reaching for the phone to call Roland. "Why home, shouldn't we send him to the hospital?" asked Serenity.

Mokuba shook his head and explained that he had this problem before and his emergency medicine was at home.

"I'd like to come in case of any problems." Serenity aid sternly. Mokuba didn't argue just said okay then called Roland. It took only a few minutes for Roland to arrive and take them to the Kaiba Mansion.

Mokuba gave Seto his medicine a waited. "What happened?" Seto asked ounce he was back to normal. Mokuba explained the whole thing. After Mokuba finished Seto looked at Serenity who was standing still nervously. There was silence between the two of them for a while until Seto broke the silence. "So why are you here?" Serenity twirled her fingers as she said "I was having lunch with Mokuba and wanted to come along to Kaiba Corp. also I wanted to make sure you were alright." Mokuba came up with an idea. "How about Serenity spends the night to make sure you're alright for one night." Mokuba gave his brother the puppy dog eyes and it only took Seto a minute to give in.

That night at the Kaiba Mansion everyone was asleep. But a mysterious person opened a window and kidnapped Serenity and Mokuba but before he left he put a note on the dinning room table then left.

A?N:This may sound corny but this was the best I could come up with, please review.


	6. Blaming Kaiba

Hero Up

Chapter 6

Blaming Seto Kaiba

The next morning Seto woke up to the sound of banging on the door. Seto got up and started walking to the door muttering to himself. "Who could that be?" When Seto opened the door he saw Joey huffing. "Where's Serenity?" asked Joey. "Asleep." Seto said still sleepy. Joey pushed Seto aside and entered. "Which room Kaiba?" Joey asked as he ran up the stairs. Seto sighed then said "First door to the left." He then walked up the stairs following Joey.

As Seto watched Joey enter the room and turn back the covers he laughed when he heard Joey sequel like a girl. Joey turned to Seto and grabbed his shirt collar "Where is she!"

Seto put his finger in his ear as Joey yelled. "Cool it mutt she's probably already up." Seto said calmly.

Seto gripped Joeys and thew him off. "Follow me." Seto said turning and heading to the dinning room. When the two boys got to the dinning room Joey looked under the table. Seto snickered as he watched Joey. Seto then spotted a white sheet of paper at the head of the table.

Seto picked it up and read the note. "Hey mutt get out from under the table and look at this." Seto said lifting the table cloth. Joey crawled out and looked at what Seto was talking about. "_Meet me at New Domino pier 12am ,come alone Kaiba or else your girlfriend and little brother fall to their death._" Joey scratched his head and said "I thought the pier got destroyed." Seto folded the piece of paper and put it in his wallet. "It was." said Seto "Is this some kind of trick Kaiba cause if it is I'm calling the police this is not funny." Joey warned.

"Please Wheeler do you honestly believe that I would call your sister my girlfriend?" Seto said mockingly. Joey raised a finger like he was about to say something then stopped. "As I thought, silence the sound a dog should give." Seto said smirking.

Joey growled. "Come on we're going to Kaiba Corporation and expect you to be a good dog." Seto said leaving. "With your pajamas on?" Joey asked mockingly. Seto stopped in his tracks then turned his head and said "No mutt I'm not.". Later Seto came down stairs wearing his white trench coat and looking as if it was a normal day. "Tell me moneybags how do you stay calm in this kind of situation?" Seto smirked as he said "Practice mutt."

Joey followed as he asked "My guessing is that you don't want anyone like Yugi to be helping right?" Seto smirked as he said "Wow the dog is getting smarter."

They entered the limo as Joey said "Ah shut up Kaiba!" It didn't take long for the limo to get to Kaiba Corporation. "Now listen mutt you will keep your mouth shut and let me take care of some business."

"But what about Serenity and Mokuba?" Joey asked gingerly. "Relax mutt, I'm making plans with my security guards om tomorrow's meeting." Joey looked clueless as Seto said this. Seto sighed then said "Let me explain this where your small dog mind can understand, me work up a plan against bad guys."

"Oh, now I get it." said Joey. "No you don't." Seto said simply as they walked into Kaiba Corporation.

A/N: This was so funny it reminded me of Warner Brother's "The King and I" if you watch closely to what they say you'll know what I mean. Please Review.


	7. A Voice Inside My Head

Hero Up

Chapter 7

A Voice Inside My Head

While Seto was in his office Joey was sitting outside the door. When Roland came and went inside Joey tried to listen in. "Mr. Kaiba is any thing wrong sir?" Joey had his ear to the door as he eavesdropped. "Yes Mokuba and Wheeler's sister has been kidnapped apparently the person who has them captured left this note." Seto said as he handed Roland the piece of paper from his wallet.

Roland read it over then asked "Do you need police involved sir?" Seto thought for a moment then said "Until after my plan can they get involved." Roland was confused "You mean after your plan is put into action?" asked Roland.

Seto shook his head. "I'd like for them to be in hiding at the pier, they can show their faces when my plan is over." Joey then barged in. "Are you crazy Kaiba what kind of plan do you have anyway?" Joey asked as he crossed his arms. Seto sighed "I'm going to make the fool believe I'm dead when he kills me." Joey and Roland looked at each other then back at Seto. "That's not a bad idea sir." Seto nodded in agreement.

"I'll contact the police and tell them to be at the pier at 12'o clock in the morning." Roland said. "While you're at it take Wheeler home." Seto said gesturing to Joey. "Do you want me at the pier moneybags?" Joey asked before he left.

Seto nodded then let Roland and Joey leave. It was quiet at Kaiba Corporation. Not one one disturbance. Except he couldn't get Serenity out of his head. "I hope those goons don't do anything stupid cause if they hurt Mokuba or Serenity they'll pay dearly." Seto thought to himself. Seto shook his head. "What am I thinking, I don't care for the mutt's sister do I?" A voice said "Oh I bet you do love her, you just don't want to admit it because of your pride."

"Whoever you are I won't believe you my step father taught me to never love." Seto grumbled. "Not even Mokuba?"

Seto sighed "Mokuba is different he's family." Seto heard the voice give a sigh then say "You know Mokuba wanted you to live a happy life." Seto rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things. A ghostly shaped form of a women appeared in front of his desk. "Mother?" Seto questioned. The ghostly spirit smiled. "I know you don't believe in magic but this isn't magic." Seto sat up in his chair.

"So what are you doing here?" Seto said putting his hand under his chin. "I came because I wanted to change the relationship between you and Serenity."

"Why in the world did you decide to pop up now?" Seto asked a bit upset. The spirit sighed "Because it wasn't the right time yet but now it is. I see that Serenity loves you and I know you love her."

Seto looked at the floor "I do love her it's just I don't want her to get hurt in this kind of situation." He said sadly. "I think you have been living in the darkness to long Seto." the spirit said. "You may think right but it's to late to change." Seto said clenching his his hand into a fist. "Your stubbornness has come come a long way but it is never to late to change." the spirit said with a slight smile on her face.

Seto slightly chuckled the said "I guess I'll know tomorrow if she loves me or not." The spirit laughed with him as she walked to his chair. Seto got up. The spirit touched his chin then said "You changed a lot but it's time to break down those barriers around that heart of yours and start letting in the people that love you." She let go of his chin then say "Just remember Seto I'm always here watching. Seto watched as his beautiful mother disappeared his trench coat flying. "I'll try." Seto whispered as he looked at the picture of his desk.

A/N: I know Seto was out of character in this chapter but I wanted know how he would react to his birth mother. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	8. Meeting the villain

Hero Up

Chapter 8

Meeting the villain

Seto was sitting in his computer chair reading a book and waiting for it to be 11 o'clock. "I'll be glad when this nonsense is over." Seto said simply looking at the clock. Roland then walked in and said "Mr. Kaiba the police will be at the pier by 11 0'clock."

"Good, did you tell them what I told you and Wheeler?" asked Seto. "Yes sir." said Roland. Seto put a bookmark in his then got up and said "Get the limo ready." Roland nodded then exited the room. Seto went to his closet to pick out a trench coat." As he opened the door he picked out a blue trench coat Mokuba got him for his birthday last year. Seto put the trench coat on then headed for the limo.

Later the limo arrived at the pier. Seto looked at a clock that was plunged in the limo. It read 11:50. "Ten minutes early nice." Seto layed back in his seat going over the plan again in his mind. The ghostly form of his mother appeared. "What are you doing here?" he said in his mind. "I just came to watch and hope everything will be okay." she said telepathic. "Have you forgotten my name already?" Seto thought. His mother laughed.

"No, I have not forgotten that my son is Seto Kaiba." Seto smirked as she said this. He looked at the clock again "It's time to go." Seto thought.

"You better be careful." she thought with worry in her eyes. Seto smirked then said "Stay here Roland." Roland nodded. Seto looked at the pier. "Well it was rebuilt." Seto thought. A mysterious person stood at the pier with crossed arms. Seto walked slowly to the pier. As he got closer to the man his face appeared more brightly. Seto didn't recognize the man "Who is he." he thought.

"Ah Seto Kaiba has finally arrived." The man said evilly. "Okay punk where is Mokuba and Serenity." The man snapped his fingers as two more men came out with Mokuba and Serenity. "Now it's time for my revenge begin."

"What in the world are you saying I don't remember firing you." Seto said gingerly. Serenity was looking at Seto worryingly. "No you didn't fire me I was in the same orphanage with you. I wanted to get adopted by Guzaburo but instead he adopted you and your brother." Seto laughed. Like him"Please you should be happy the guy was a jerk he worked me hours to no end at night he wanted to be cold hearted like him. He was a monster!" Seto said with anger in his voice.

"Guzaburo Kaiba was a good man until you killed him!" The man said with anger in his voice also. "I wanted to avenge his death that day has finally come, you'll lose everything tonight." The man snapped his fingers again as the men led Mokuba and Serenity off the dock then tied rope around their wrist. Mokuba and Serenity eagerly watched the men grab Seto the arms.

"Tonight everything will come to an end Guzaburo's spirit shall be at peace tonight, I can read the headlines now: Seto Kaiba mysteriously found dead at pier."

While the man was distracted by pulling the anchor up Seto turned his head to Serenity who had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry." Seto mouthed at her. "Okay the anchor is ready." said one of the men. "Good now tie him up." The man commanded them. As the men tied Seto to the anchor the man smirked as he said "I should probably tell you this before you die, I'll take over Kaiba Corporation for you."

When the men finished the man then pulled out chains and tied them around his ankles. "This is just to make sure you don't escape." The anchor was then pulled up. Serenity and Seto looked at each other sadly. "I guess I can't escape this trap, I guess this is good-bye Serenity." Seto thought to himself."Release the anchor!" The anchor fell into the water leaving Seto seeing his ghostly mother crying when bombs went off. The waves washed the pier. "Is he gone?" Serenity thought sadly.

A/N:Cliffhanger any way I think I made Seto out of character again you must review if you want to see Seto alive!


	9. Dead or Alive

Hero Up

Chapter 9

Dead or Alive

As they heard the bomb go off Roland , Joey and the police started running for the pier. " Is he dead?" Mokuba asked as an officer untied him. "I hope not." Serenity said as she got up. She stood beside Joey as she waited.

Meanwhile under water Seto was trying to unlock the chains to his ankles. "A little more and I'll have it." The chain came lose and was now falling to the bottom.

"Now the rope." He thought. But before he could try the rope he felt his lungs tighten. Soon he was sinking to the ground. As he was falling he saw bomb explode above him. Seto tried the rope again he then came loose from the knot. Seto watched the rope sink to the bottom. "Nice try to whoever you are you didn't kill me." Seto then swam to the surface. Serenity was sobbing knowing that he was dead. All of a sudden Seto finally surfaced coughing "Man that was hard to get out of."

Serenity gasped as Seto was climbing the pier. When he did get out of the water a towel was wrapped around him. Serenity then hugged Seto saying "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Seto didn't realize it but somehow he had his arms around Serenity. When Joey wasn't looking Seto smiled as Serenity was still hugging him.

Seto's mother then popped up. "Well you were right Serenity does love me." thought Seto. "And?" the spirit thought. "And I love her ." Seto thought back.

Serenity finally let go of him as Mokuba came running. "Nisa-mma!" Mokuba yelled. Seto hugged Mokuba saying "Hey kid." The police lead the sad man away to the police car. "Mr. Kaiba shall we press charges on him?" asked Roland. Seto nodded. Later everyone gave their view of the story. It wasn't until 5 o'clock in the morning when they got done with the police reports. When the police car drove off Serenity turned to Seto and asked "Are you okay?"

Serenity looked worried when she asked him Seto sighed then said "Yeah, why do ask such a question?" asked Seto. "The bomb." She said simply.

Oh that, well yeah I'm fine no cuts or bruises." Serenity sighed in relief. "Um do you want a ride." Seto asked. "What just happened, is it me or did Kaiba just offer my sister a ride home?" Joey asked wide eyed. Mokuba shrugged.

"Maybe it's you." Mokuba said as he walked to the limo with his hands in his pockets. "That would be nice Serenity said smiling. Seto smiled and opened the door for her. "This is a dream come true." Mokuba thought. As Joey was about to get in the limo drove off a bit. "Hey get back here!" Joey said raising a fit in the air. The limo stopped for Joey to get in. On the way home Serenity was sleeping on Seto's shoulder. "I'm going to have to get use to this." Seto thought as well as Joey.

When the limo got to the Wheeler home Joey got out as well as Seto who was carrying a sleeping Serenity. Joey unlocked the door and Seto layed her on her bed in her room. When the Kaiba Brothers got home they finally went to bed leaving one more thing for Seto. "One more." he thought as he got in bed. "Just one more." Seto then drifted off to sleep.

A/N: One more chapter to go! I have an Idea for the last chapter but it will leave Seto out of character. I have a theory: Remember those walls Seto built around his heart that the spirit mentioned in chapter seven. well I'm thinking to have Seto give up those walls for Serenity. If you don't like the idea of Seto giving up those walls for Serenity then you don't have to read it. But don't worry the rivalry between Seto and Joey won't change so please review.


	10. Giving it up for Her

Hero Up

Chapter 10

Giving it up for Her

As Seto was drifting into a deep sleep he was transported to his heart. His mother appeared and asked "Are ready?" Seto nodded then said "I'd give up anything." The spirit nodded then said "I must warn you ounce I break the barriers it will start to hurt cause the walls are attached to the heart."

Seto nodded. As the spirit floated up to the walls a huge hammer appeared in her hand. The hammer started hammering the wall. Seto grunted as his chest began to hurt. He fell to his knees still grunting of the pain. The first wall was down. The hammer moved to the second one. It only took a few minutes for the second one.

Later the hammer was on the last wall. The hammer swung one last time. Glass then fell disappearing. "Well I'm done here and I expect for you to change." The spirit said to Seto as he got up. "That didn't take long." Seto said still clutching his chest. "Yes well a huge hammer sure did the trick." said the spirit. "Will I feel this pain forever?" asked Seto.

"No you will feel better the next morning." said the spirit. The spirit then disappeared leaving Seto fall to the ground "I did it I finally did it now Mokuba's dream can come true. Not only that but I can fell Serenity's love forever and Guzaburo failed I'm finally freed from him forever. I thought the day would never come when I changed."

Seto then woke up from the dream "Well that was a nice dream. If that really happened I would call Joey his original name." Seto then slapped his mouth "I just called the mutt by his first name. Shoot that dream really did happen." Seto thought to himself. "Oh well, I'll think I'll keep it that way."

A/N:I know it's short but I think I'll end the story this way. Review!


End file.
